Plastic containers have been widely used for a variety of applications since they can be easily formed and inexpensively. Specifically, a low-density polyethylene is lowly crystalline, soft and flexible. The containers formed by using the low-density polyethylene enable the contents to be easily squeezed out and, therefore, have been widely used for containing paste-like contents such as ketchup, mayonnaise, paste, honey, shampoo and the like.
Here, the polyethylene containers are often blended with bleeding additives such as lubricant and the like to improve discharge property of the contents and to prevent the containers from adhering to each other or from adhering to a conveyer belt or the like. Similarly, polyethylene films such as films for agricultural use, garbage bags, shrinkable films and the like films, too, are often blended with bleeding additives such as anti-blocking agent and the like to prevent the films from adhering to each other.
For instance, patent documents 1 to 4 are disclosing polyethylene containers of the multi-layer structure containing a lubricant in the inner layer or the outer layer thereof of polyethylene, and liners blended with lubricants.
There has, further, been known an art of forming extrusion-laminated containers by using a polyethylene resin composition blended with a plurality of kinds of polyethylenes. For example, a patent document 5 discloses a polyethylene resin composition which contains two or more kinds of polyethylenes and a linear low-density polyethylene as a chief component.